


in the name of man

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Drink Spiking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Just bros being bros, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut, not too much tho, nothing gay here folks, one bro helping the other out, priapism is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Rick,” Negan leans his cheek against the wood before he turns his head again, so their eyes can meet, “Come on!” The way he says it—the tone of his voice and the desperation Rick can so clearly make out—he blushes immediately, dick responding, and he wishes he had a pillow too. It’s okay though because Negan would never look—just as he thinks that, the man’s eyes flicker down before they go up immediately once again, even wider than before—Rick can see Negan’s mouth open in a question and he licks his lips, considering what he is about to do. Fuck. He has to decide quick, he doesn’t have much time before Negan freaks out—“What if I gave you a blowjob?” He asks, trying to sound as casual as he can like he is talking about the weather—though he would never talk about the weather with Negan. “Would you stop your whining then?”





	in the name of man

**Author's Note:**

> warning: someone spikes negan's drink but it's not rick. internalized homophobia is not a big part of the plot but it is very much there. also i used the f-slur once but it's brief. this could be seen as dubious consent but i am not sure--negan is very horny but he can still consent?? i am not sure.
> 
> 'In the name of Man, member, and the hoy fluid, AMEN.' From "Ode" by Mutsuo Takahashi

“Yeah, okay, I will text you, alright?” Rick yells over the sounds of loud music and Michonne yells something back, though he can’t make out what exactly it is she says. He just sees the nod and the wide smile, smiles back, and turns around.

It takes him a while to get past all the dancing bodies and he gets stopped so someone can grind against him twice. He gets free of the first one by handing him his drinks, runs away from the other girl. He really has to go to his room and sleep the little bit of tipsiness off—he hasn’t drunk too much because it is a school week and he has a class early tomorrow.

He exhales a sigh of relief when he finally manages to get out of the house, his ears thanking him for saving them from the abuse. Rick is not the guy that goes to frat houses to dance and drink—he is not the type to hang out with frat boys. However, Shane is his best friend and he is not the typical asshole either, nor does he let his friends be. The one time someone had called Rick a faggot they were on the ground getting punched by Shane before Rick could even reply.

So, yeah, Rick doesn’t normally do this type of stuff—but Michonne had asked him so much, just to relax a little bit, Rick, and he couldn’t say no to her anyway. One of the other reasons he didn’t want to go was that his asshole of a roommate Negan would surely be there—unlike Rick, the guy never missed a party.

It was somehow better that way because Negan was rarely in their room at night—too busy fucking a girl or passing out in someone’s backyard. Rick always got time to study late and he was grateful for that. Negan wasn’t at the room in the morning either, having classes himself—the guy was weirdly good at politics for some reason Rick didn’t understand, because you would expect someone that smart to be actually a little bit more mature.

But Rick still knew Negan was an asshole just from the rare times they stumbled at each other—it was always awkward at first with them being on a fistfight at the end. They just couldn’t stop pushing each other’s buttons and they both had the same ‘fight me’ attitude. It didn’t work out well for obvious reasons.

He hadn’t seen Negan at the party today and he was slightly suspicious. He thought maybe the man was studying but Negan rarely studied—because he had to be that asshole that had good grades and a more than decent social life. Rick almost entertained the thought that Negan was dead before he shook his head to clear the silly thought away from it. Just because the man missed a party didn’t mean something was going on. He was probably just hanging out with one of his six girlfriends—one of the reasons Rick couldn’t tolerate him.

Negan wasn’t polyamorous, no. He just liked having a harem and the girls were strangely fine with having only a day of the week to themselves. Rick always wondered how someone could accept that before he remembered Amber drunkenly telling him how good Negan was in bed—cringing, he shied away from the thought. Yikes.

He hoped Negan was with Amber this night because Rick really needed to sleep—he wanted to be able to wake up in the morning without wanting to die. He nodded at Eric when he saw him in the hallway, smiling politely as he walked past the man. “Hey, Rick.”

“Hey,” he greeted back, accepting the fistbump Eric offered with a small chuckle. “What’s up?”

“Negan’s dick?” Erick suggests and laughs delightedly at the expression Rick makes—a face in between of smelling something foul and seeing your grandma naked.

“What?” Rick squeaks out, desperately hoping this is not what he thinks it is because Aaron and Eric are right next doors to them—if they heard something, it means—

“Negan sounded like he was having a lot of fun,” Eric shrugs, squeezing Rick’s shoulders sympathetically when he groans out in pain. “Aaron and I couldn’t stop laughing because we wouldn’t have taken him for such a loud guy but the sounds he makes—“

“Okay,” Rick cuts the man off when he sees the dreamy tone his voice takes but he knows Eric is joking from the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He wonders if the loud thing is part of the joke too. Rick would not have taken Negan as a screamer but imagining the man all but mewl with pleasure as someone—someone, not Rick—rides the shit out of him… that is an interesting image. “I think I will go see for myself.”

Eric’s eyebrows hit his hairline as he smirks teasingly—everybody loves teasing Rick about Negan because apparently hate sex is a thing—and Rick holds a hand up before the man can open his mouth. “Don’t,” he warns, walking away with a slight shake of his head as Eric laughs loudly once again.

Rick’s steps are slow because he does not really know what he will find—or hear when he gets near his room. He is sure he does not want to hear anything but also, he is not very sure either—how loud did Eric mean when he said loud? It’s a simple question that does not mean anything — does not have to mean anything. Rick is just curious.

When he stops in front of his door awkwardly, he doesn't hear anything at all and relief washes over him as he realizes he has been played. But then—maybe they just finished? He considers going in there because he is pretty sure no sex is going on—the walls are really thin. He would surely hear it. Then he considers not going in because what if they just finished and he walks in them having post sex cuddles?

Is that worst than walking on them having sex? They are both pretty bad and Rick doesn’t want to be in any of those situations, but this is his room too—and he has to sleep. So, he reaches for the knob, taking a deep breath before he twists it.

The door doesn’t open, and he tries again, confused. Then he realizes it is locked—which makes sense, he guesses. He would lock the door too if he was having sex. Still, Rick tries to open the door desperately, feeling frustrated when the confusion leaves. Rick really, really needs to sleep. “Fuck off,” a gruff voice says from behind the door and it is muffled though he can still tell it’s Negan.

“Negan, it’s Rick,” he replies, knocking on the door a little bit, “Open the door.”

There is silence for at least a full minute and Rick taps his foot against the ground, crossing his arms impatiently. “You really can’t fucking come in, Rick,” Negan finally answers, and Rick huffs out and unimpressed breath.

“This is my room too, Negan,” he snaps, now anger making an appearance too. God, it’s only been a minute and he is already mad at the other man. But he is right, this is his room too, Negan can’t just lock him out.

“Rick, just fuck off and go stay at your boyfriend’s for a fucking night, okay?” Negan snaps back just as angrily. He thinks about how Negan knows he is gay for a second--Rick doesn't have anything that would suggest he bats for the same sex in the room so Negan probably heard from someone--maybe the man even asked around. He doesn't know why it matters if Negan asked around about him but it matters.

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Rick replies though he doesn’t know why he replies that way. It just seems important that Negan knows that little fact. “I don’t care if you have a girl in there—“

“A girl? What—“ Negan sounds slightly confused and Rick congratulates himself on getting better at reading people’s emotions through doors, “I don’t have a fucking girl inside.”

“You don’t?” Rick asks, surprised. Has he been played or not? If Negan doesn’t have somebody in there, why isn’t he letting Rick in? Did the girl leave already? Does the girl even exist? Fuck—fuck—what if—what if Negan has a guy in there and that’s why he isn’t opening the door? The thought sends waves of excitement through Rick though he doesn’t understand why. “Do you have a guy in there?”

“No!” Negan yells out and Rick realizes with a frown that the man took offense in that. He scoffs slightly because of course Negan would get offended by someone thinking he might be bisexual. “Fuck no. I am alone in here.”

“Then you should let me in before I get the security,” Rick replies with a sweet smile, voice dripping with anger but also honey.

There is a thud on the door and Rick thinks Negan might have hit it, but he is not sure. “Fuck you, Rick,” the man says, and Rick thinks he isn’t gonna open the door when he suddenly hears the sound of a lock turning and the man opens it just slightly.

Rick pushes it, the wood creaking as it slowly opens to the slightly dark room, the only light being Negan’s lamp. It looks like a scene out of a horror movie and Rick wonders just what the fuck is going on. He tries to not let it phase him, getting it and closing the door behind himself as he reaches for the light switch, squinting against the harsh white light when it suddenly surrounds the room.

“You should really fucking leave, Rick,” Negan says and now that Rick can hear it better, he can tell that there is an edge to it. It is also extremely low and husky which kind of makes Rick’s heart skip a beat though he ignores it.

When he turns his head to look at the man, he all but gasps at the sight. Negan’s back is against the wall, chest naked with drops of water on it and Rick can see the hair the man has on his chest, going down onto his stomach, dark and manly. He has seen Negan naked before but somehow, this seems different—like he is seeing the man under different lighting. He can tell that Negan is only wearing boxers because his legs are naked too—though he can’t really see the boxers because the man is holding a pillow in front of his crotch area in a death grip, knuckles white from the force.

Rick lifts his eyes to look at Negan’s face and he feels his heart skip another beat as he takes in the man’s wide, dark eyes, plump lips open and softly panting, almost inviting Rick in. Negan’s cheeks are also red with a flush and it seems like he was just in the shower from how his hair stick down to his forehead—but Rick can tell that the man is sweating very much as well so he isn’t sure. “Jesus,” Rick breathes out, “Do you need to go to a hospital?”

Negan chuckles darkly, licking his lips after he does. “I just need you to fucking leave for one fucking—“ the man’s voice breaks and Rick sees his hands tighten their grip before he continues, “one fucking night.”

God, Negan’s hands are really veiny. His arms too—he is not the most muscular person ever; his arms are lean, but Rick decides that the look suits him. “Do you have a fever?” He asks because Negan is sweating so much, and he is kind of trembling too. Rick takes a step forward—

“Don’t come any fucking closer,” Negan warns, pressing back against the wall harshly as if trying to get away from Rick as much as he can. Rick freezes in his tracks before he takes a step back, lifting his hands up in an ‘I surrender’ gesture. It’s only because he takes pity in the man who shuts his eyes tightly—Rick can see tears in the corners when the man opens them up again.

“What is wrong with you?” He asks, as soft as he can because he really wants Negan to answer.

“I think someone fucking spiked my—my drink,” Negan explains, and Rick’s heart skips a beat again because is—is Negan dying? “I am really, really, really, really fucking horny right now.”

“Oh,” Rick mutters immediately, face burning as he finally understands what’s going on. That explains the weirdly placed pillow—fuck—wait—is Negan hard right behind that pillow right now? Shit. Rick licks his lips.

“Oh?” Negan mirrors with an amused huff before he pants again and Rick can see the man’s hips buck up slightly now that he is focusing on it. His breath leaves his lungs instantly. “Jesus fucking Christ, Rick. Just leave so I can fucking jack off in peace.”

“Are you—“ Rick starts to ask but he stops when he realizes it might be a weird question. Then he changes his mind again because it’s for medical reasons only. “Are you sure that’s gonna work?”

“I don’t fucking know,” Negan snaps and Rick grits his teeth, reminds himself that this guy is suffering right now so he won’t say something harsh. “I tried once but it didn’t fucking work so I am gonna try again because what else can I do?”

“What do you mean it didn’t work?” Rick asks because fuck, that sounds bad. Negan might actually need a hospital.

“Are you really gonna fucking—“ Negan huffs, banging his head on the wall for a second as Rick waits patiently, “I jacked off and five minutes later, my dick is hard as a fucking rock again,” The man explains with a roll of his eyes and Rick blushes, licking his lips nervously—a habit he picked up from Negan though he will never admit it.

“Right, you should definitely try again,” Rick replies awkwardly because he doesn’t know what else to do. When Negan stares at him unimpressed, he raises two thumbs up with an encouraging smile.

“Jesus Christ,” Negan mutters, shaking his head, “Are you gonna fucking leave or?”

“Why do I need to leave?” Rick feels his patience wearing thin because Negan is still pushing his buttons even while he is suffering. “Just jack—“ Rick will not say that, “Just do it in the shower!”

“No.”

Rick rolls his eyes so hard that he gets dizzy for a second. “Wait—“ he asks when an idea suddenly pops into his head, “Why don’t you just go to one of your girlfriends? You have six, don’t you?”

It’s Negan’s turn to roll his eyes and the man manages to roll them even harder than Rick. Asshole. “Who do you think would fucking spike my drink, asshole?” Negan asks and Rick’s brows furrow in confusion. Surely they wouldn’t. “This is probably their revenge on me or some sick fucking prank.”

“That still doesn’t explain why I have to leave,” Rick replies because he doesn’t know what else he can say to that. Spiking someone’s drink is not cool. Super not cool. It’s kind of depressing how casual Negan is acting about it—he doesn’t want to consider it but is this a normal thing for the man? Does he get drugged often or god—does he—does he spike people’s drinks as a daily thing?

“Look, Rick,” Negan looks like he is actually forcing the words out and Rick takes a sick pleasure in seeing the man like that—Negan is always so cool and smooth so it’s really satisfying to see him lose his cool. “I am really—fucking sensitive, okay?” Negan snaps, glaring at Rick whose eyebrows hit his hairline in surprise. “It’s gonna be loud as shit and I don’t—I don’t want you to fucking hear? Jesus Christ,” the last part is muttered, and Rick almost feels like laughing. That explains what Eric and Aaron heard.

Then he pictures Negan moaning and groaning with pleasure as he fucks his fist, eyes shut tightly from pleasure—that’s not good. Not good. Rick shouldn’t be thinking about that. Ignoring his burning face, he licks his lips once again—they are suddenly too dry, and they keep tingling. “I don’t mind,” he says with a shrug, trying to look cool and uncaring, “I will wear some headphones or something.”

Negan stares at him with a gaping mouth, eyes actually wide with shock and the man looks so done with everything that Rick would laugh if he wasn’t getting kind of turned on. “Un-fucking-believable,” Negan finally mutters, “Rick, if you don’t fucking leave, I will jerk off right in front of you.”

Rick’s breath dies in his throat, eyes widening with what must look like shock to Negan but it is only because he is imagining it right now—Negan on the bed with flushed lips that free the dirtiest of sounds as his hips buck up as fast as they can—desperately trying to reach that high. On the outside, he just shrugs, “Go ahead,” he replies, staring deep into those deep brown eyes—he knows they are hazel but right now, they are so dark that he could mistake them for black.

Negan licks his lips, eyes not looking away as he raises his eyebrows—challenging just like Rick. Rick is the one to break eye contact because he hears Negan drop the pillow to the ground and his eyes flicker down immediately—the man is wearing maroon boxer briefs, but the color is the last thing Rick can focus on right now. His obvious bulge is straining against the cloth, stretching it as best as it can, and Rick can see a dark spot where pre-cum has leaked—he licks his lips hungrily, eyes wanting to lift up to Negan’s face again, but he can’t look away. “Jesus,” he breathes out before he realizes what he is doing and desperately tries to clarify, “That looks painful.”

A drop of sweat rolls down Negan’s stomach, down his happy trail until it stops at the waistband of the boxers and Rick watches it go with dark blue eyes. “Jesus, will you stop fucking staring?” Negan snaps, uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to another and Rick opens his mouth in an apology before he swallows it. Apologizing would be accepting that he was staring.

“You should really jack off,” he says in a sudden boost of confidence and Negan’s eyes shut close as soon as the words leave his mouth, panting softly. The image has Rick’s dick twitching with interest though he is pretty set on ignoring it.

“I will if you just fucking leave—“

“I didn’t say I was leaving, did I?” He interrupts with a challenging look in his eyes and Negan glares back, the same glint in his eyes too. Rick doesn’t know how long they stare at each other, but Negan is the first one to break away this time, and Rick holds back a smug smirk.

“Jesus Christ,” the man mutters under his breath, opening the bathroom door and slamming it shut loudly afterward without another word. Rick tries desperately to smirk and act like he doesn’t care what must be happening behind those thin walls, but it doesn’t work that well.

He hears the shower open and he takes off his shirt and jeans, putting on a t-shirt and not bothering with sweatpants—it is a hot day or maybe that’s just Rick. He hums all the way through to relax but it still doesn’t work. He can’t stop thinking about Negan underneath the shower spray—doing god knows what—

Rick fishes his headphones out of his drawer and plugs them into his phone, and settles on his bed, ready to sleep. But he can’t put the headphones on. He snuggles closer to the wall, tells himself it’s to get more comfortable but who is he kidding? He just wants to hear if Negan is as loud as everyone claims he is—even the man himself admitted it.

It is silent save for the shower running for at least a few minutes and Rick’s eyes are dropping close as the seconds tick by when he suddenly hears it—

“Oh—god—“ The moan sounds broken and Rick can picture the man’s face crystal clear—his eyes would be screwed shut, mouth open in a silent plea, cheeks flushed red like blood, face scrunched up in pleasure and the desperate need to come—his dick responds immediately and he wriggles, even more, closer to the wall, trying to hear more.

He doesn’t get to and he gives up after five minutes, getting out of bed because he forgot to turn the lights off and he can’t sleep with them on when he realizes it has gotten silent. The shower is no longer running. Rick freezes in his spot in the middle of the room when the bathroom door opens. He watches as an arm reaches out, snatching the pillow off the ground in a blur. “What—“ he doesn’t get to finish his question when Negan, naked save for the pillow against his crotch and incredible wet with water dripping to the floor steps out of the room.

“Rick,” Negan breathes out, his whole face red now, the blush going as far as to his chest, “You have to get Sherry here and you have to fuck off because I really need to get off.”

“What?” Rick stutters out and wishes he had put on something because his boxers won’t do much if he gets a boner—he is very quickly heading that way right now. “Don’t you know how to jerk off?”

Negan groans and the sound sends a wave of pleasure through Rick, but he manages to hide it. “Rick, I can’t get off, okay? I need some help and, fuck—“ Negan closes his eyes shut once again and Rick licks his lips, “I looked this shit up and if I don’t get off in three fucking hours then I will have to go to the hospital—something called pri—pri-shit,” The man actually sounds a little worried and suddenly Rick wonders how scary this must be for him. He got drugged against his will and penis problems are always the scariest. “I don’t want to go to a fucking hospital because my roommate wouldn’t let me fuck!”

Rick huffs out and unimpressed breath, shaking his head in disbelief. “I am not going anywhere.”

“So, what? Are we supposed to fuck with you right there?”

“I am not getting Sherry here either,” Rick replies with a shrug and Negan literally cries out in frustration, leaning against the doorway to bang his head on the wood. Thud, thud, thud.

“Rick,” Negan leans his cheek against the wood before he turns his head again, so their eyes can meet, “Come on!” The way he says it—the tone of his voice and the desperation Rick can so clearly make out—he blushes immediately, dick responding, and he wishes he had a pillow too. It’s okay though because Negan would never look—just as he thinks that, the man’s eyes flicker down before they go up immediately once again, even wider than before—Rick can see Negan’s mouth open in a question and he licks his lips, considering what he is about to do. Fuck. He has to decide quick, he doesn’t have much time before Negan freaks out—

“What if I gave you a blowjob?” He asks, trying to sound as casual as he can like he is talking about the weather—though he would never talk about the weather with Negan. “Would you stop your whining then?”

“What the fuck?” The answer is immediate though Rick tries not to get discouraged. It is expected but he has faith he will break through all the defenses and get that dick—god, this is kind of fucked up. “I am fucking straight—“

“I know that Negan,” he interrupts, still with that too casual voice. He really hopes this works because it will be really embarrassing if it doesn’t. “It could just be a bro helping a bro out,” he suggests, pulling the bro card because Negan is the type of guy who would get offended if you called him gay—a perfect dudebro. “Just so you don’t get that pri-shit?”

That’s what does it—the scariness of having to go to a hospital because his dick won’t go down must be too much because Rick can see the exact time Negan accepts the offer. The man licks his lips, eyes flickering from Rick to the ground a few times before they settle on his eyes for a few seconds. “Fucking shit, okay,” Negan agrees, stepping forward so there is a little bit less space between them, “Just so I don’t get that pri-shit.”

Rick does his very best to not smirk smugly because he doesn’t want to scare Negan off now that he finally has a chance. Without wasting any time, he takes two steps forward and falls to his knees, looking up at Negan through his eyelashes with big blue eyes. He knows how this works—he knows how to get Negan melting underneath his touch and he will make sure the man comes back for more, straight or not. “Jesus Christ,” Negan mutters, looking unsure and slightly trembling though it could be from the chilly air hitting his wet body.

He doesn’t reply, just reaching for Negan’s hand that is holding the pillow in a death grip, slightly stroking it until the man drops the pillow to the floor. His erection springs up, resting on his stomach, flushed red and leaking pre-cum—Rick is not disappointed to find that Negan isn’t only veiny on his hands. Rick licks his lips hungrily, hand trailing from Negan’s quivering thigh to his dick until he takes it in his hand, stroking. Negan hisses above him but Rick ignores it, concentrated on his work completely.

Negan’s hand goes to his head, gripping the short hair as best as he can and Rick smirks. It looks like it will be no time before Negan realizes he might not be as straight as he thought and there is something in that that sends a thrill through Rick—he knows that’s not the case, but he somehow feels like he converted the man to the dark side. He flicks a thumb through the slit, collecting the pre-cum and Negan moans loudly, the sound making Rick’s dick twitch with interest. “Rick—“ Negan groans and there is something in his voice that Rick can’t place, his hand stopping for a second because he is sure the man will ask him to stop but when he lifts his eyes, Negan looks like stopping is the last thing he wants to do, head thrown back with eyes shut close, teeth biting his bottom lip to hold back the sinful sounds he wants to make, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down with each forced swallow—Jesus, Negan is really sensitive.

The hand tightens on his hair and Rick’s eyelashes flutter close for a second before he forces them open. His hand starts moving again, earning a muffled voice from the man above him. He has a job to do. He opens his mouth, strokes slowing down as he breathes out, Negan’s eyes open to look at him questioningly, just in time to catch Rick take him in his mouth—

“Oh—god—“ Negan’s hips rock forward into the wet heat immediately though Rick holds him back with a hand on his hips as best as he can, trying to take control of the situation. He bobs his head, sucking his cheeks in as he looks up beneath his eyelashes with teary eyes. “Rick—“ Negan moans before moaning brokenly, throwing his head back again when Rick trails a tongue on the head.

The man’s thighs are quivering wildly and Rick wonders if he is gonna fall down as he starts bobbing his head faster, a dull ache settling in his knees—he knows it won’t be long until his jaw starts aching too so even though he wants to draw this out, he wants to give the best performance possible—to show Negan that he can get him off in under ten minutes even though the man said he couldn’t get off.

Negan’s lips are open and the man is groaning and moaning everytime Rick bobs his head. For a second, Rick wonders if Aaron is hearing Negan mutter Rick’s name again and again like it’s a prayer and the thought sends a thrill through his whole body, making him shiver and he uses his hand that was playing gently with Negan’s balls to his boxers, pressing against the bulge there to get some sort of relief. “You got hard from sucking my dick, Rick?” Negan growls when he looks down to see Rick stroking himself. “Jesus, that’s so fucking h—hot.”

Rick moans when Negan’s hand grips his hair tighter, pulling harshly until tears gather in his eyes. “God, you were fucking made for this,” Negan compliments above him, eyes fixated on how his length slips into Rick’s mouth, pupils blown so wide that Rick can’t see the iris. Rick strokes faster, his throat aching from the abuse as his lips tingle with a sweet numbness.

Negan’s thrusts get faster and Rick allows it, doing nothing but taking it as Negan fucks his throat. It should be funny, the way Negan is nothing but a moaning mess, making stupid ‘ahhhhh’ noise every time he thrusts in but knowing how much power he has over the man has Rick stroking himself faster, eyes still looking up at Negan and taking in every expression because he is greedy. Rick has successfully managed to reduce Negan to a quivering mess by just opening his mouth and widening his eyes prettily. “I am close, R—ick.”

Rick only hollows his cheeks at that and Negan makes some kind of moan that sounds more like a squeal. “I should just come on your face, mark you—fuck—but you want me to come down your—your throat, don’t you?” How Negan is still able to talk is beyond Rick because he is not the one getting the blowjob but even he feels lightheaded and like he will never be able to string together a sentence ever again. “Don’t you, Rick?”

Rick moans around Negan’s dick, bobbing his head even faster to match the man’s merciless thrusts and Negan tugs on his hair a little, throwing his head back again. “Fuck—” Negan curses and then all but yells out as he finally comes. It seems to take forever and Rick swallows as best as he can, bobbing his head when Negan stops thrusting, thighs quivering wildly and muscle clenching.

He pulls back with a wet ‘pop’ when Negan is done, he waits with his mouth open until Negan looks down and makes eye contact before swallowing Negan’s cum with a forced gulp. “Jesus Christ,” Negan breathes out with awe, a drop of sweat falling from his forehead to his brow.

Rick gets up with a smug smirk. He is achingly hard, his dick hanging out of his blue boxers, but he feels like he somehow won this round. ‘I am straight’ my ass, he thinks. “You aren’t gonna fall down, are you?” He asks when he sees that Negan is still trembling, standing there with a weird look in his eyes.

The man’s flicker to Rick’s obvious hard-on before flickering up again and Rick arches a brow, waiting patiently. Negan licks his lips—Rick has come to recognize it as a nervous tick though he can tell Negan desperately tries to hide it behind his familiar smirk, dimples making an appearance and giving him somewhat of a boyish look. “You need help with that?”

Rick blushes despite himself, hands clenching as he tries not to immediately jump forward and say yes. This is an unexpected move from the man and he wonders just what Negan is playing at. “Just a bro helping a bro out?” He asks, still suspicious and even though he is sure he is being paranoid, he can’t help but think Negan is playing a prank on him. Negan just came down his throat—that seems a little too much for just a stupid prank but still, Rick worries.

Negan’s smirk gets a little more confident, tongue peeking from between his teeth and Rick wonders if the drugs are finally wearing off. “I don’t want you to fucking get the pri-shit, Rick,” the man cheekily replies, pushing Rick back and he doesn’t understand what he wants before the back of his knees hit his bed, and he falls down on it with a smirk of his own.

Then Negan gets on the bed with him, and Rick can somehow see behind the confident man to the hesitant figure when Negan bites his lower lip hesitantly, eyes wide and unsure. “You know you don’t have to, right?” He asks because he suddenly feels a little guilty—he would hate himself if he gave the impression that Negan had to return the gesture.

“Nonsense, Rick,” Negan replies, trying to sound as confident as he can while he reaches a shaking hand out to trace Rick’s bulge through the boxers. Rick bites his cheek immediately, trying hard to not rock into the touch, afraid of scaring Negan off. “I would never turn down a chance to help my bro out.”

Rick chuckles and Negan gives him a small, genuine smile—not a smirk but a smile. It’s weird to see on the guy’s face but Rick finds that he likes it. Negan looks good and somehow friendlier when he is not throwing smug smirks all around.

He is hard as steel, leaking pre-cum slightly though not as much as Negan had. The man just stares for a second, a wide-eyed look on his face that seems innocent. Rick’s hand twitches with the need to stroke himself but he holds himself back, gripping the sheets instead. “You got this excited from sucking my dick?” Negan asks, and Rick rolls his eyes when he sees the glint in the man’s eyes.

“You just came down my throat, Negan,” he replies, wriggling his hips on the bed slightly as he tries to find a more comfortable spot. “You have no room to judge. So, if you would just kindly get to work,” he trails off, raising his eyebrows as he props himself up on his elbows.

“Fair enough,” Negan mutters with a smirk, licking his lips as his still shaking hand grips Rick lightly. The man is acting like Rick’s dick will break under his touch if he holds it as he strokes with a feather touch and Rick hisses, dick responding anyways.

“Just do what you like,” Rick suggests, and Negan nods, still looking unsure and out of depth. Rick watches as the man spits into his hand before gripping his dick again, this time more tightly with a firm stroke. “Yeah, like—like that,” Rick moans, hips bucking up and into the touch.

Negan smirks, looking proud of himself for such a simple thing and Rick finds himself smiling. It’s almost cute. Almost. The man suddenly stops, and Rick watches curiously as Negan eyes the fat bead of pre-come pooling at the tip of his dick. Then Negan leans down, breath hitting his dick as he suddenly stops, looking up at Rick. “This cool?” He asks and Rick nods shakily because it is more than cool. He would just settle for a hand-job—he wasn’t expecting a blowjob at all.

“Negan—“ he moans when the man licks the head, licking his lips afterward to get more of the taste. “Just get it over with— “

“Shut the fuck up, Rick,” Negan warns and there is an edge to his voice that sends a shudder through Rick. He is losing control of the situation fast as Negan finally starts getting a grip on things -literally- but he can’t find it in himself to mind.

Negan leans down even further, taking only the head in his mouth and Rick desperately holds back a thrust as he moans. The man sucks on the head a little, cheeks hollowing as his eyes shut close, face tight with concentration and maybe from the taste. Rick is just about to talk and tell him to go down further when Negan bobs his head, nostrils flaring as he tries to breathe around him. “Oh—yeah, that’s—yeah,” Rick moans as Negan bobs his head up and down as best as he can, only able to take half of Rick’s dick in his mouth—not that he is complaining.

Suddenly, a tongue trails against the under of his head, flicking against that bundle of nerves and Rick moans loudly, hips rocking up. His dick hits the back of Negan’s throat and the man gags immediately, pulling off with tears in his eyes. Shit. Negan looks up, eyes so wide that Rick can’t even see the pupil and for a second, Rick thinks he is gonna tell him to fuck off. “Holy shit,” Negan breathes out hoarsely and Rick groans, elbows giving out as his head hits the pillow.

Negan takes no time in taking Rick into his mouth but this time, he uses his hand to stroke the base. Rick closes his eyes, just trying to enjoy it as his hips raise just the tiniest bit with every bob of Negan’s head. The man isn’t as bad as Rick expected him to be—probably because he gets lots of blowjobs from girls.

He licks the underside of the head before he sucks on it, making Rick moan and whine. He bobs his head just so Rick’s dick hits the roof of his throat gently, making it feel like he is deep-throating. His hand is no longer unsure, having a not great but fine rhythm with his mouth—overall, it’s wonderful. “Negan—I am—close—“ Rick manages to choke out, one hand tightening its grip on the sheets as the other lightly massages Negan’s scalp—he doesn’t even know how it got there.

The man hums, the vibrations making Rick moan again and when he looks down, Negan is looking at him with wide eyes, lips stretched wide around Rick’s dick with his cheeks flushed a lovely pink. “Oh god—“ Rick moans, eyes shutting close tightly as he rocks his hips up as a reflex as he comes.

Negan groans, pulling off though his hand doesn’t stop stroking and he pumps Rick through his orgasm. When Rick opens his eyes, panting harshly, Negan’s eyes are still closed, some of the come he didn’t manage to catch with his hand painting his face prettily. The man’s eyelashes flutter close and Rick watches wide-eyed as Negan licks his lips, tasting Rick as he swallows.

When Negan sees him watching, he smirks before holding his hand up and licking the come from his fingers one by one, humming as he sucks on each digit with that sinful mouth. “You taste really fucking weird,” The man comments after he is done, and Rick rolls his eyes as best as he can. “Hey now, I didn’t say I didn’t fucking like it, Rick.”

Rick tries to catch his breath as he feels the bed dips under Negan’s weight as the man reaches for the wet wipes on his bedside table, and he can only hear Negan wiping his face, too tired to open his eyes.

Then it’s Rick’s time to hum—not with pleasure but with shock—when Negan leans down and seals their lips in a messy kiss of tongue and teeth. He can taste himself on the man’s tongue and it is weirdly thrilling, knowing what Negan just did a moment ago. Rick moans into the kiss when he feels Negan’s very hard dick poke his thigh, surprised but turned on at the same time. “Already?” He asks when the man breaks the kiss, so he can suck hickies on Rick’s pale neck.

“Fucking drove me crazy,” Negan pants against his ear before sucking the spot behind it, making Rick’s hips buck up as he moans loudly again. He has literally no control right now and it turns him on more than he imagines, knowing Negan is the one who is holding the ropes right now. “The sounds you made,” The man’s voice is husky and low, the words dripping from his mouth like a growl and Rick’s dick responds immediately, surprising him. He had expected it to take at least five minutes.

The man humps on his thigh again and Rick grips Negan’s hair harshly, tugging on it like it’s a lifeline as the man trails down from his neck to his chest. “Lube is in—in the drawer,” He moans out when Negan takes a nipple into his mouth that drives Rick crazy. He can see his eyes widen and he takes pleasure in it—expecting the man to lose his cool again.

That doesn’t happen—Negan is as smooth as ever when he leans up, sealing their lips in a kiss as he rocks his hips again, making Rick moan. “Gonna fuck you so good, Rick,” The man growls into Rick’s lips and bite the bottom one lightly before he pulls away.

Rick whines at the loss of contact, eyes opening just in time to see Negan lean into the drawer and take out the used bottle of lube. “You do this a lot?” Negan teases eyebrows arched and smug smirk on his lips.

“I have toys,” Rick replies as coolly as he can while he watches Negan squirt some lube on his fingers.

“Well you aren’t gonna need toys anymore,” The man replies smoothly as he pushes Rick’s legs to his chest, settling between them. Rick has just enough time to wonder where that dudebro went before he feels a lubed finger tease his rim and then he is too busy moaning to think. “I always like helping my bros out.”

Rick has a witty reply to that, but he can’t say it because that’s when Negan decides to push a finger in. “You do this before?” He asks because Negan is not unsure like he was when giving a blowjob.

“Never with a guy,” Is the reply and Rick hums in acknowledgement—

“Negan—“ Rick moans when the man’s croaked middle finger manages to find his spot and his dick is already hard and leaking, standing proudly. “God—“

“You like that?” Negan teases with a smirk and Rick’s eyes shut close, nodding shakily as the man rubs the spot again and again. “Speak when you are spoken to, Rick,” Negan growls out, pulling his finger out to push two in.

“I like—like—like it,” Rick manages to say between pants and moans as Negan fingers him with that smug smirk that he can’t see right now. “Fuck—fuck me, Negan,” he tries to order but it sounds weak.

The fingers leave him and Rick whines, feeling empty all of a sudden. He feels Negan lean back and the man is tearing open a package of condom he must have gotten from Rick’s drawer when he opens his eyes. He breathes out slightly, hand going from its spot on the sheets to his dick because he really needs to touch himself—it’s starting to hurt.

Negan tuts, gripping Rick’s hand before it can reach its destination. Rick glares as best as he can with his wide, lust filled eyes and Negan scowls at him. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” The man growls and Rick shudders, whole body shaking with pleasure at the tone.

“It hurts,” he complains with a shaky voice and he is almost surprised by how whiny he sounds.

“Then I will take care of it,” Negan replies smoothly, letting go of Rick’s hand and it drops to his stomach limply. “But no touching without permission.”

Rick breathes in and out as best as he can, nodding as Negan squirts some lube on his hand, coating his condom-wrapped dick with it without breaking eye contact. Rick nods but Negan shakes his head with displeasure. “Speak, Rick.”

“No touching without permission,” Rick recites, shuddering once again as Negan holds his hips up, his legs locking around the man’s waist.

“Good boy,” the man praises, lining himself up with Rick’s hole and Rick lights up at the comment, bracing himself for the man, ready to finally be fucked—but Negan doesn’t push in. Rick wriggles his hips impatiently, a whine coming from his throat.

“Negan—come on—“

“I don’t like the tone of your voice, Rick,” Negan says with a sigh and Rick almost cries because he really wants to get fucked, right now. “If you want it that much, you gotta beg for it—“

Rick breathes out a shocked huff, eyes widening even more, and Negan is just a little push away from being inside him—it’s too much. “Please?” He begs, hands tightening their grip on the sheets and his fingers ache, “Please, fuck me, Negan—“

His plea gets cut off by a high moan when the man finally pushes in, inch by inch until he is completely buried inside Rick. Negan leans down on his neck, burying his head in there and panting softly against Rick’s skin. “So fucking tight, Rick,” the man groans out and Rick just chuckles slightly.

“You can—move,” he says after a few seconds and Negan moves immediately, pulling back until only the head is inside before thrusting deeply. They both moan together, and Rick’s sweaty hands desperately try to grip the man’s waist.

Negan thrusts the same way one more time before his thrusts get faster, his sounds getting more desperate right under Rick’s ear—Rick is very much the same himself, panting and moaning with each thrust, eyes screwing shut each time Negan presses a light kiss against his neck. “Oh—god—Negan!”

He tightens around Negan and they both groan. “Jesus Christ,” the man moans brokenly, lifting his head so their eyes can meet for a second—the vision is blurry because the bed is creaking and moving with every thrust, making their bodies both move with it but he can still see Negan’s dark eyes so clearly that it makes his breath die on his throat. The moment is gone when the man leans down and kisses him messily, tongues dancing together as they both pant and moan into their lips. He wonders if Negan felt it too.

“Gonna come, Rick?” Negan growls, thrusts getting harsher with each passing second and his hands must be bruising Rick’s hips beautifully by how hard he is holding them. “Gonna come from just my dick in your ass?”

“Oh god—yes—yes—gonna,” Rick moans and his legs almost slip down from Negan’s waist. The man holds them, pushing them against his chest without even stopping his thrusts and the position change allows Negan to push in even deeper, making them both groan.

“Open your—fucking eyes,” Negan pants and Rick’s eyes open in a flash, searching desperately for Negan’s. The man is looking at him with lust filled dark eyes—Negan’s eyes are very beautiful, Rick realizes. “So gorgeous underneath me, Rick,” the man compliments and Rick all but screams as pearly white strings of come paint his belly.

Negan moans above him, hips stuttering as Rick’s ass clenches, and two thrust later, he is coming too. “Rick—“ the man pants and Rick responds by pulling him down so their lips can meet.

The bed is not that big so it’s kind of a tight fit when Negan plops down beside him, throwing the used condom away after he does. They make it work somehow, as they both pant harshly, trying to catch their breaths. Rick doesn’t want to think about what this means for both of them, scared of ruining that post-orgasm euphoria, so he doesn’t, just turning around slightly so he can snuggle under Negan’s arm.

The man chuckles, pulling him closer and Rick hums, content. “I am glad you fucking helped me, Rick,” Negan says after at least a full minute and Rick smiles against the man’s chest, “I heard that pri-shit really fucking hurts.”

“Of course. Nothing better than two bros helping each other out,” Rick mutters dryly and he manages to get a laugh out of the man. Negan pulls him even closer then, and both their eyes slip shut. Rick doesn’t even stay awake long enough to feel Negan pulls the sheets above them as best as he can.

And when he opens his eyes again, he blinks lazily, looking around as his brows furrow in confusion. He has changed positions in his sleep so now him and Negan are spooning, with Rick being the little spoon. His body is sticky with sweat and it’s kind of disgusting but he tries not to mind. He sees the clock on his bedside drawer and it shows that it must have only been half an hour since they fell asleep so Rick doesn’t understand why he woke up—Negan groans lowly again and Rick almost thinks the man is awake too before he feels him rock slightly, dick hard and poking Rick.

Negan must be having a wet dream and Rick responds by wriggling his butt a little, managing to get another groan out of the man for his trouble. “Unbelievable,” Rick sighs, but there is a smirk on his lips as he turns around to wake Negan up. Shower sex sounds just perfect right now.

FIN.


End file.
